


Clothes Are A Pain

by xXSilver146Xx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Child!Saruhiko, Fluff, M/M, Scary! Neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSilver146Xx/pseuds/xXSilver146Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, something strange happens to Fushimi, and Yata doesn't exactly hate his friend's alterations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Are A Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MisakillDatMonkey, I enjoy Teen!Saru X Child!Misaki. So I was wondering how I would feel about a reverse//
> 
> There has been a few slight edits so Lost Small World is referenced, but I've made it so that they knew each other before Misaki moved away.
> 
> Of course, strong language.
> 
> And as a warning there are mentions of Saruhiko having a panic attack and it's just really quickly glossed over since I've never truly experienced it so I can't go into detail and I don't think that's something anyone wants to.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THIS BECAME TOO LONG FOR AO3 (Not really, just worried it'll get boring) SO IT'LL BE A TWO-SHOT, I GUESS...

   _"Misaki!"_

 

 

 

 

"Huh..."

 

"Yata-chan, do you know how to take care of a child properly?"

 

"Well yeah, I mean I've had younger siblings, so I've got pretty decent grou- Whooah! O-o-Oi! Be careful!" A ginger headed teen called down as he struggled to keep the young chibi 8 year old appearing child with thick glasses, dark pale hair who was stumbling over the long clothing attached to his small frame, from falling off the edge of the brown table.  

 

"I'm always careful, Misaki!" The child pouted up at Yata as if he was doing just fine on his own before the other had intervened.  
  
Causing a pair of hazel-amber eyes to roll, "Right, almost walking off the edge of a table is careful." he chuckled lightly as the bluenette gave him a cold stare that was more adorable than intimidating, "I was going to sit down normally, you know, like normal people do."

 

"But, you're not normal right now, Saru." The older pointed out.

 

Somehow managing to offend the small child in the process, as he was about to retort Kusanagi placed a small glass of orange juice in front of him, taking his attention away from the conversation.

 

Curiously looking up at Kusanagi, Fushimi licked his lips subconsciously, looking from the blond man to the golden drink, "Go ahead, that's for you." The man reassured him.

 

His tiny fingers cupped carefully around the glass as he carefully tipped it upwards to pour the sweet liquid into his mouth without spilling, "Thanks..." He mumbled, then slowly opening his small mouth in a wide yawn, "Waaaaaaaahhhmmmm... M-m... Mi-sa-Kiii..." the child whined.

 

Yata couldn't help the small smirk that made it's way onto his features, "Tired already, Saru?" he pet the bluenette gently on his head, holding the small boy close to his chest. Fushimi nodded sleepily, but suddenly made a move that was full of energy before returning to his prior state of exhaustion; climbing his way around Yata's shoulders and neck to place his head and arms upon the older male's head with his legs sprawled over the ginger's shoulders.

 

 

"Smells..." The boy mumbled, sniffing the vanguard's messy hair.  
  
 

 

"Oi! Are you calling me smelly, you little brat?" Yata called in disbelief looking up at the child resting atop his head.

This made Fushimi giggle, "Smells nice. Lemme finish my sent-ahhn-ce first..." he yawned once more, falling limp and gently snoring.

 

 

The quiet lured in a large man with red hair and a simple outfit, followed by a young girl dressed in red, "Is Saruhiko asleep?" she asked quietly, coming down the stairs silently after Suoh.

 

 

Yata looked over at the girl to see a face of curiousity and innocence, very much like Fushimi's in this current state. "Yeah, guess the little guy's all tuckered out." He smiled foldly gingerly stroking the small boy.

 

"I like him better this way." The lion like male commented with the same bored and indifferent tone as usual.

 

As he was about to agree, Yata was interrupted by the man speaking once more, "So you're the kid's guardian now? What about Munakata, has anyone told him what's even happened yet?"

 

At first the younger was surprised by the amount that Suoh had spoken, usually being quiet and responding more with grunts and acknowledgements than actually asking questions or speaking more than a few sentences.

Not that he had a problem with it, it actually kind of honoured him that the man had chosen to speak aloud directly to him for an unusual length, even if it was about someone else.

 

Speaking of a man who was staring at him patiently, "We-well, I don't know if guardian would be the right term-"

 

 

"Yata-chan, is he going back to his parents?"

 

 

The mere thought of that made Yata want to punch a wall, his hands already forming tight fists as he sent a uncharacteristically dark glare at Kusanagi, "No, I'm taking care of him, there is no fu-eh um, no way he's going back there." He had almost let a swear word slip from his lips right in front of Kushina. Who was staring up at him with big red eyes, as if she hadn't heard that just now.

 

"That makes you Saruhiko's guardian then, doesn't it, Izumo?" The little girl looked to the tall man for confirmation, which he gladly gave, any traces of his irritation at how close Yata was to letting that slip were wiped clean off his face when she turned around.

Kusanagi nodded and patted her on the head, "That's right." he smiled.  
  
  
  
Yata sighed then turned back to answer Suoh's question when he found the man asleep on the couch, apparently he had lost interest in the conversation, having given his message. "Seriously- How does he do that- He moves with such speed!-"  
  
"Misa-chan! Stop moving around so muu... chhuu..." A sleepy voice called urgently from above Yata.

 

 

Oh, that's why he felt heavy, right, he had a sleeping child on his shoulders... How is that something you just forget within minutes?! Seriously, Yata really needed to work on his attention span...

 

"Oh- right, sorry, Saru." He smiled up at the little boy, but then it hit him.

 

 

 

 

 

He froze, had Fushimi just called him ' _Misa-Chan_ '?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"HEY! SARU- STOP RUNNING!" Yata called searching his apartment for the small child running around, "It's just a bath, c'mon!"

He sighed, maybe this wasn't a good idea, he probably should have brought him to Munakata before trying to get him clean... Oh well, he has to deal with this now.

 

 

  
' _Maybe I can lure him- no! I can chase him out of certain rooms and such with vegetables-_ '

 

 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a strange sound...

 

"Unnnng... No... Don't... W-wu-ahh..."  _Sniff sniff_

 

 

 

"No way..."  


Was Saruhiko...

 

 

 

"Ekeh... Damn it...!"  
  
  
  
  
... Crying?...

 

' _YATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FIND HIM._ ' A voice screamed in his head.  
  
  
"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY. Jeez!" He hissed back, making his way hurriedly through the mess of what was once his home, following the source of the sounds which led him to the kitchen.

"Saruhiko...? Hey, you okay? Where are you?"   
  
  
  
The sounds stopped.

 

 

Yata began to feel anxious, what if he was hurt really badly and fainted or something? What if somewhere he had accidentally dropped a knife and is now bleeding on this floor, in such a fragile state... What if-  
  
  
 

_Sniff_

 

_Drip_

 

_Drip_

 

". . ." He didn't say anything, scared that he may scare Fushimi away or startle him... 

 

  
He really didn't ever want to see one of Fushimi's panic attacks again, when they had been really young he could remember theway the younger male just stopped walking, fell to his knees, wouldn't stop trembling, and couldn't hear or respond to him. He felt cold. Dead cold, it scared him. It really scared him that his best friend was possibly having a heart attack right out in the middle of the street and he couldn't do anything.  


Right now Fushimi was the same age as when that first panic attack had occurred, really frightening Yata that his condition may have returned, he was scared to be not cautious enough.

 

He rounded the corner of his counter and looked at his closed closet door, there wasn't anywhere else he could be. There wasn't any signs of blood on the floor so so far so good. 

 

He took a few quiet steps closer, "Saru... I'm going to open the door okay...?" he asked cautiously, making sure his tone was gentle as he reached for the handle.  
  


 

"NO!" Came the reply, the voice shrieked back through tears.  
  
  
  
  
Something was definitely wrong, he had to get in there and make sure Fushimi was okay. 

 

At least he had given a warning so the little boy shouldn't be too surprised to see Yata open the closet door.  
  
  
He was right, he was the one who was surprised.  
  
  
  
  
Sitting there was Fushimi Saruhiko, his best friend, in the state of his 8 year old body, curled up at the bottom of his closet, looking up at him with tears rapidly rushing down his red flushed cheeks.

 

He seemed okay, physically at least, aside from the slight skid mark on his ankle, knee and a little bump on his head he was fine. He wasn't bleeding.  
  
  
  
"Saruhiko, come'ere..." Yata kneeled down, and extended his arms patiently waiting for the crying child to enter his embrace.  
Fushimi never ceased to amaze him.

 

 

"NO! Go away Misaki! Don't look at me!" He squeaked, thrashing his arms in front of him in a vain attempt to hide himself and push the older away. Yata had honestly forgotten how cute Fushimi had been as a child. His adorable personality and his feminine voice.

 

 

Yata smiled understandingly, Fushimi was embarrassed that he had slipped. That was all. He was safe.  
  
  
  
  
"You slipped right?"  


 

_ 100 points _

 

Slowly the bluenette let his arms drop to pull his knees closer and make himself even smaller, his face was pink. 

Again. 8 Year old Fushimi?  **Adorable**.

 

 

 

Yata extended his hand out to Fushimi, and patiently waited for him to take it.

 

But 8 year old or not, Fushimi was still Fushimi, looking up at the tan hand before him, then scoffing and resuming his previous position.

 

Suddenly the warm smile on his face fell into a frown, "Saru, come here right now, you smell, so you're taking a bath!" He spoke coldly, furrowing his brows.

 

 

"Do not and will not!"

 

 

"Oh my god, why is my best friend a little brat?!"

 

 

 

Eventually after dragging Fushimi from the closet, thankfully due to his size he wasn't as strong as normally, so it only took a quarter of Yata's strength to pry the determined child's fingers free from his poor closet door.

 

"I swear to god you somehow managed to fuck up that bottom hinge, seriously, you are so buying me a new closet door. " He rambled to the child now tucked under his arm irritatedly.

 

Fushimi pouted up at him, his slightly chubby cheeks a light pale pink and lips lightly tugged together in a small, adorable frown, "Mii-saa-kii... I don't want a bath, why do you have to come along anyway?" He squeaked.

 

' _One more squeak and I will eat you._ ' The older promised silently, "Saruhiko. I am not going to let you make a mess of my bathroom trying to reach to the top cabinet to grab some shampoo or some shit."

 

"Misaki, promise me this." 

 

 

"What."

 

"You're not a pedophile right? Wanting to bathe a young 8 year old boy, that's pretty kinky of you"

 

 

"WHA- G... Goddamn it, I hate you so much..." Yata was so tempted to throw the kid up the stairs, but of course he wouldn't do that... For now...

 

 

Something he said made Fushimi go silent for a while, Yata began to fear that he may have somehow hurt or offended him, until he saw Fushimi look up at him with a bewildered expression, "If you hate me so much, why bathe or take care of me?"

 

 

The ginger haired male felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, the little prick actually worried him for a second.

 

He continued to walk to the bathroom and place Fushimi down on the toliet seat, filing the tub up with warm water about half way, then added some bubbly soap to the mix.

 

While he was preoccupied with this task, the young boy next to him noticed something floating along in the water.

 

 

"No way."

 

 

"Huh? What? What is it?"

 

 

 

"It's Tama, what the fuck, Misaki?"

 

 

"Oh" Yata's blush then increased by a million as he followed Fushimi's stare, "Uh, well, he- Uhm..." He struggled to think of a response as Fushimi hopped off the toilet and sort of waddled over to the tub and picking an object off the surface of the bubbly water.

 

He then began to inspect it, ignoring any and all of his friend's stutters and excuses. Flipping the rubber monkey upside down to peer at the old pen marks beginning to fade under its feet. "It is Tama, why do you still have it? That's kind of creepy isn't it? For a 21 year old to have a rubber animal,"

 

Before Yata could respond the child smirked and gave the toy a squeeze, satisfied when it made a squeaking sound. "-That still has an intact, squeaker?"

 

"Hey, I bet you still kept Kage too!" The ginger snapped. 

 

At this Fushimi smirked and shook his head while shrugging, "Perhaps for a few years but definitely not in such mint condition, did you seriously bathe with this- Oh my god what am I touching..." His smirk dropped, so did the monkey falling into the water with a "Plop!" Sound. 

 

Yata lightly blushed, "H-hhhh-h-he normally sits up there! It's not my fault he fell in, probably from you running around my apartment earlier." He spat at the child.

 

Fushimi just stared up at the older, "... Uhuh... Right... So, are you waiting for me to strip?" 

 

 

"... W-well... K-kind of...?" The ginger answered hesitantly, he sighed and turned around, facing away from the child, "Just go ahead, I won't peak or anything..."  
  
  
  
  
  


He heard a mumble in response, "That's not a problem either way..."

 

 

"You're a perverted little brat, you know that, Saru?"

 

 

A chuckle and undoubtedly a smirk, "Mhm, I'm in the water now..." he called over, after a light splash.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW That voice in Misa-Chan's head?
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah that's just me screaming things at him. Because he is stubborn and needs motivation from something right?
> 
> Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this, this is the longest fanfiction I have ever written so I hope that the length, and contests were fine. Also that it wasn't too rushed?
> 
> Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes, in the format of  
> # Paragraph, # Sentence, "Original Quote" Should be "Corrected Quote"
> 
> Please Review and let me know how I did!!
> 
> -Silver


End file.
